Blind Ecstasy
by AnimeAries402
Summary: "Sakura, I don't know any other way of explaining this; you're blind – and you have been since birth." Damaging her eyes during a mission leads Sakura to discover a hidden power within herself. With it, she uncovers many lies and secrets. But how does it all lead to Sakura joining forces with Orochimaru and becoming his plaything - or rather one for his future body?
1. Prologue

Complete Summary

* * *

Sakura always wondered why she had been given two extraordinary and powerful teammates, while she was hardly anything in comparison. What she would discover was that not only was Sakura as strong as her teammates, but she was even stronger.

After lightly damaging her eyes during a routine mission, Sakura discovers that she's been blind since birth. But how was that humanly possible? She'd been able to see just fine her entire life. Once her eyes are fixed, the after effects not only change her body, but her standing in the ninja world.

Sakura is now the single most dangerous threat and greatest asset to her village. And with her new found strength, should she sit around and do nothing or try to prevent upcoming disasters? Along the way, Sakura finds herself in one of the oddest relationships with the last person she imagined.

* * *

~s~

~s~

~s~

~s~

~s~

~s~

!WARNING!

The following is going to be a graphic story. This means it will contain adult themes, situations and, yes, language. If you do not like that kind of stuff, feel free not to read it. Please, do not complain after I have warned about such a thing. You have been warned!

!WARNING!

~s~

~s~

~s~

~s~

~s~

~s~

* * *

Blind Ecstacy

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Sexy.

If she was completely honest to herself, Sakura had to admit that sexy was not a word she would typically use to describe herself.

To be perfectly frank, Sakura really hadn't spent much time thinking about the topic of sexy.

Now "smart"— Sakura would use that in a heartbeat.

Either that, or she'd use something like "determined" or "strong" or sometimes she even threw a "clever" in there. That was because these words were things that related to her personality or intellect, and those were the areas where she was the most confident.

But of all the words she chose for herself, Sakura tried to stay away from the ones that had to do with appearance.

Sakura was not one hundred percent certain about why, but she assumed that the reason she steered clear of her appearance was because you usually ranked it using the opinions of others.

That meant someone else needed to tell her if she was attractive or not.

It was up to others to tell her what if she was pretty or ugly; it was something that required a second point of view. True, it would make her happy if she knew others thought she was pretty. And she certainly let others know her displeasure if they dared to call her ugly. But if she suddenly started calling herself beautiful, wasn't that considered conceited and narcissistic? Beauty was in the eye of the beholder, right? … or did the saying go another way?

All this nonsense meant that to know if she was attractive or not, Sakura needed to ask someone else.

But who would she ask?

Sakura knew that several people thought she was pretty. Pretty, not sexy.

She had been told many times that she was pretty; by her mother, her teammates, her other close friends and associates. During her academy years, if she recalled correctly, after she stopped focusing so much on her forehead, hadn't there been a few of her male classmates that tried to gain her attention? That never would have happened if she was unappealing.

She knew she wasn't _un_attractive … even if that didn't make much sense.

… But sexy?

That was a completely new and foreign territory.

Sexy implied—well, for lack there of a better word—sex. If a person described someone else as sexy, it meant that the describer actually wanted to have sex with that someone.

Either that or they thought it was a good idea.

Or that having sex with that person wouldn't be a bad experience.

But in all her sixteen years of existence, Sakura had really never had someone approach her for sex before. Wouldn't that, by process of elimination, mean she wasn't sexy?

Was she, Haruno Sakura, sexy?

How in all the Great Nations was she supposed to answer that question on her own? That was like trying to figure out someone's blood type without actually looking at their blood. And it wasn't like she was going to get any help from her friends. This was Konoha, and all the people Sakura knew were ninja.

And ninja were … well, ninja.

Ninja were secretive by nature—seeing as that was probably the _definition_ of a ninja—and the subject of sex was something even normal people held as a "delicate" topic of conversation. Despite all of their courage on the battle field, Sakura had to note that ninja seemed rather shy when it came to the subject of what happened between the sheets.

Even Sakura's mentor Kakashi, one person who she knew was very proud of his adult-themed book collection, would just blush when he read them—at least while he read them in front of other people, namely his students.

In the ninja world, sex wasn't exactly something hidden. Every kunoichi knew about it; they'd been taught about defending themselves from assaults of that nature since they were children. Then of course there was always a possibility of coming across a situation such as this while on a mission.

Then of course there was the normal sexual relations people had with one another. Ninja children weren't stupid, and it wasn't easy to hide much from them. It was safe to say that young shinobi knew that the stork did _not_ bring babies into the world.

Ninja knew that sex existed; it was just another aspect of life. However the topic was neither promoted nor discouraged for polite conversation. That didn't mean that ninja were ignorant when it came to the subject.

As Sakura recalled, after enrolling in the academy, students were given annual sex-ed classes – at least the kunoichi were. But Sakura had always taken that class with all the other kunoichi only, no shinobi. That meant no men, not even the male teachers.

These special additions to the kunoichi classes started as soon as they started school, but that didn't mean the same for the shinobi. Sakura had no idea that the boys didn't get "the talk" until a few years later.

By that time, most their class was becoming somewhat aware that the other gender was different. All Sakura remembered was that after one of their kunoichi sessions, the girls returned to a class filled with blushing boys that wouldn't look Sakura in the eye.

Whatever it was, it had taken all the male members of their class by surprise. Apparently there had been a special medical guest from the hospital, and he (or she; Sakura never really found out) told the young boys something that had either shocked or scared the boys so much that it made most them nervous.

The only one who didn't really seem that shaken up about it was … well, Sakura wasn't going to breach that subject.

Class had definitely been even more interesting the day of the boy's sex-ed. Afterward, none of the boys were comfortable about being close to the girls for at least a few weeks. Sakura wasn't entirely certain what information the boys received, but she had always assumed it was just the shinobi version of the things that the kunoichi had learned. It was mostly anatomy for the kunoichi.

And since this curriculum was probably in effect ever since the beginning of the Konoha ninja schools, the older generations of shinobi probably received the very same lessons. And if these older generations reacted how their children did, it was probably one of the reasons talking about sex out in the open was such a rough topic of conversation.

Needless to say, when something like "sexy" came up, Sakura recalled that somehow the topic quickly changed. It was a subject that was like walking over a frozen lake without chakra. Sakura had to go slowly and carefully if she was to bring up the topic, if she was to bring it up at all.

Sakura most definitely couldn't just drop, "Am I sexy?" to her teammates over a bowl of ramen after a mission. That was just like asking to fall into those icy waters.

It all came back to the original point – who the hell was she supposed to ask whether she was sexy or not?

Sakura wasn't even sure if she wanted to ask anyone just yet. Why? Well, for starters, she was pretty certain she already knew the answers her friends and teammates would offer.

Ninja _were_, despite the sayings otherwise, creatures of habit. They were very predictable, at least among close friends.

If Sakura knew her teammates well, and she did, she knew that Naruto would probably just blink at her. Naruto probably wouldn't understand; not _what_ she was talking about, rather _why_ she was bringing it up. Well, the blond-haired ninja definitely knew how to define sexy – coming from a shinobi who had developed a signature technique called the "sexy jutsu". However, Naruto himself didn't show too much enthusiasm towards performing the real act of sex itself. Maybe it was because his own mentor Jiraiya spent so much time harping on the matter that Naruto probably felt like he was being suffocated. Either that or he'd just grown immune to after all the exposure.

Her only other current teammate was the once sheltered Sai. The artist had enough trouble knowing how to _talk_ to people. Sex was nowhere within his line of sight. The best he would probably be able to come up with was quoting a book. Either that, or he would then ask whoever else was around what "sexy" meant. Nope, he wouldn't do well either.

Now Kakashi or Yamato? They would both probably have about an equal reaction. As her instructors, they probably couldn't grant her a truthful response. It was out the respect for the mentor-student relationship they held, or so they would say. Plus, despite being old enough to marry for a year (an old law in Konoha that no one really felt necessary to amend), Sakura was still considered a minor. Kakashi and Yamato weren't minors and they probably didn't want to get in trouble for a harassment penalty that was bound to exist somewhere in the laws of Konoha.

Despite ninjas being considered adults as soon as they became genin, seeing as they were given of missions, many still didn't view them as fully grown. The years between academy graduation and eighteen (legal age of drinking) were almost what some people called the "limbo" years.

During this "limbo" period, ninja were neither children nor adults. It was quite confusing at times, since ninja were expected to behave like adults in some fields, but not in all of them. So in an undefined area such as sex, ninja her age could be just about anywhere in terms of maturity. She didn't know much about her peers private lives, but they probably weren't going around sleeping with each other every evening—she'd know because Ino would most definitely find out and tell her right away. It was safe to say that most of them were as green as she was.

Which was one of the reasons that Sakura didn't think it was a good idea to ask anyone else who was her age about her current dilemma.

Then again, Sakura could try the people closest to her. That might work.

Hypothetically, if she were to go around to ask, the first people she'd probably go to would be the female people she knew. Ino would probably just insult her about how someone with a forehead as big as hers couldn't possibly be sexy. Shizune would probably become way too flustered to even say anything and then quickly change the subject.

And Tsunade … well Sakura wasn't sure what the Hokage would say. If Sakura caught her drunk, her mentor might just rationalize that she couldn't give Sakura an honest answer, because Tsunade didn't "swing that way" – or whatever was the euphemism – and therefore couldn't answer the question. But if she caught her sober, Tsunade might just tell her not to worry about "what stupid men thought" and then tell her to concentrate on her studies. Or would the Godaime need to be sober in the first case, and drunk in the second?

Either way, there was really no help there.

Well, after the most obvious candidates, there were the other females she knew; Hinata and Tenten. But she wasn't about to ask either of them. For starters, she wasn't that close to Tenten. It would just be embarrassing, and seeing as how polite Tenten was, the weapon's mistress would most likely tell her about all the other admiral traits Sakura possessed before she would change the topic. (Changing the subject happened a lot with this topic.) And there was no way in Hell Sakura would ever get an answer out of Hinata. The proper Hyuuga heiress would most likely blush so much that the overheating of her face would cause her to pass out before she could answer properly.

And there was definitely no way Sakura would ask any of the other guys. Lee would well … being Lee, he'd probably just tell her, "Yes, you are sexy," to get on her good side and then go on a rant about how "youthful" her "sexiness" was. Zero help there. One would assume that someone like Neji, with his pedigree, would just blatantly refuse to answer all together and claim it was an inappropriate topic of conversation. Less than zero help with him. So much for Team Gai.

Team 10 wasn't looking too good either. Without any doubt in her mind, Sakura knew that Shikamaru would probably remark that an answer was much too "troublesome" to give. Then he would just doze off or walk away. Chouji would give one of two responses. The first, and most likely, of those being he wouldn't even acknowledge the question seeing as it didn't have anything to do with food. Or the second would be a remark about how a woman's abilities to cook would be how he graded "sexy". And that meant Asuma's team was out of the question.

And as for Team 8 … that was another unknown territory. At least Hinata had enough patience to handle them; Sakura sure didn't know what went on inside those guy's heads. Seeing as how much he and Naruto were on the same wavelength about things, Kiba would probably have a similar reaction to the ramen-loving ninja. Of course, canine terminology and metaphors would be thrown in there too. There was no way that Sakura wanted to be compared to with the terminology for a female dog.

And Shino … Sakura shivered at the thought of asking Shino. The idea of bugs and sex made Sakura's skin crawl. However, for if some strange reason Sakura got around to asking both of Shino's teammates and didn't ask him, she could guarantee that the insect ninja would just go and sulk in the corner about how no one thought he was significant enough to ask his opinion. Then he'd start talking about the times they didn't include him in the conversation. Team Kurenai didn't look so good either.

Needless to say, Sakura realized that such a topic as sex wasn't one that she could canvass with someone any time soon.

So it turned out that Sakura wasn't going to solve her problem either.

Curse the universe for having brought the idea of sexiness into her head. If the thought hadn't come up, then Sakura wouldn't be musing about it so much. How exactly had the subject been breached in her head? Well, it was actually quite simple really; something very minor occurred during a mission that made Sakura start to think.

And seeing as Sakura had been required to hide very quietly for a long period during that mission, she most definitely had the time to think about it too.

Team Kakashi (minus Kakashi, meaning Sakura, Naruto, Sai & Yamato) was assigned a mission to capture a fugitive. After some intelligence gathering, they discovered that said criminal liked to frequent a certain brothel in one of the rather shady towns in the Land of Fire. So what did the team come up with? They needed to lay low in the closets of the brothel until said criminal showed up. If they hid outside, the guy wasn't going to appear since he was a ninja too.

Despite the difficulties there had been in getting Naruto to stay still and quiet, the mission was rather straightforward. They simply had to stay in their posts and watch the comings and goings of the patrons. But after hours of sitting and watching, Sakura began to notice other things as well; the "ladies" of the house.

The women in charge of the brothel had been pleasant enough when their team of ninja came to them with a bargain. In return for some compensation, the women would turn a blind eye to their workings and allow them full access to the entire building. The girls who worked there even did what they could to help them hide, revealing secret compartments in the walls and ceilings.

But along with the women's compliance and helpfulness, Sakura couldn't help but notice how lovely all the ladies were.

It overwhelmed Sakura at the amount of beautifully soft and perfect skin that these women had. With enticing faces and voluptuous bodies, almost everything about them screamed feminine beauty. Curvy waists, long supple legs and graceful necks only added to their luscious full and developed breasts and perfectly rounded backsides.

It was a good thing they were already selling their bodies, because each one of them was prime real estate.

And not only were they beautiful, each of them had a certain presence about them that made them alluring to men. From the tones of their voices, to the way they articulated things and moved their bodies around in normal gestures, everything seemed to produce more pheromones. It seemed that they were built to be sexy.

Sakura didn't even want to get into the depth of the patrons, seeing as there were so many and she really didn't even see all of them. She only saw the ones that came into her monitoring section, but from the ones that she had observed she was rather surprised.

Despite the fact that these men were the ones paying, a majority of them practically worshipped the women. They did things from going on about how lovely the women were, to offering them favors and gifts. And all that happened before they even got to the sex part. Sakura was beginning to see why the women willingly went into such a profession.

After a while, all the flattery gifts and favors one got from simply being "sexy" could get addicting.

Once they finally caught the bastard and handed him over to their client, that's when Sakura began to think about what she saw earlier that day. And a simple question just appeared into her head without so much as a warning;

Was she sexy?

Despite all of her thoughts about what her fellow ninja would say to this question, Sakura was almost certain that the answer was a negative one. Because once she started comparing herself to all those brothel women, Sakura was nothing more than a little girl.

When she was younger (and still wanted to capture attention from a certain person), making herself attractive was one of her most important daily routines. Actually, she spent lot of her time and effort trying to improve it. She was meticulous about her hair and skin, and spent hours caring for them both. But being attractive to a group of adolescent boys was tremendously different from being an alluring mature woman.

The sixteen year old Sakura was a perfectly fit ninja, but being sexy wasn't a requirement for ninja. Sakura was no exception. She realized that as she'd gotten older and started focusing more on her career as a medic-nin, her appearance wasn't her top priority anymore.

And besides, it wasn't like there was even anyone she was trying to impress.

Sure, Sakura took care of herself just like anyone else would. She regularly bathed herself, washed her hair and face and brushed her teeth. But as she thought about it, Sakura realized that she had skipped looking at the mirror in the morning before she left the house. Mostly these things she did, she did them as quickly as possible so she could do something else … like studying, or checking on her patients, or combat training. There just seemed more important things to do in her life than worrying about her appearance.

But for some odd reason, as Sakura looked over herself and then at the brothel women, she felt downright minuscule in comparison. Sure she was lean and muscular, but that had all been developed after years of vigorous training and she wasn't anywhere near a feminine shape. Her limbs were gangly and her chest was small. If Sakura didn't know any better otherwise, she looked somewhat masculine. Her waist was almost as wide as her hips, nothing like the hourglass figures of the women in front of her. Even her neck was much too thick.

Although Sakura hated to admit it, she knew she wasn't sexy.

And what she hated to admit even more was the fact that deep down within her gut she knew that for some obscure, unknown reason Sakura really wanted it.

That was the truth; she wanted to be sexy.

… back then.

Well, back then being sexy seemed like a good thing.

But now that Sakura finally got what she wanted, she had entire nations after her because of said sexiness.

Nope, safe to say it was not such a good thing anymore.

* * *

"Dammit!"

Sakura cursed under her breath as her hands slipped; the bandages fell … again. Growling in frustration, the pink-haired kunoichi simply stopped trying to tie the horrible white wrappings around her chest. Pulling them out of her shirt furiously she threw them at the wall before burrying her head into her knees. She attempted to pull her hair out of the way, but the dreadfully long locks would not be tamed.

What was the point?

It wasn't like she really needed the bandages anyway. She didn't even know why she was trying to minimize the large appendages jutting out from her chest. There was no way she was going hide them, they were just too big. They weren't as big as her mentor's, but enough – enough to prevent her from hugging her legs to her chest. All she wanted to do was curl up into a little ball and cry her eyes out, but now she couldn't even do that.

Sakura was never going to complain about her appearance again.

"You really stepped in it this time," she chided herself.

For years she had wished and wished until she was blue in the face … to look different. She wanted to be more attractive. She wanted to change, she wanted something different than what she saw in the mirror. But now … well, she got it. Now she didn't want it anymore.

Even then, as she sat on the floor of her room, she was forced to face a terrible irony – there was a full-length mirror right in front of her.

She had thrown something at it a long time ago. Even now in the darkened room, she could still see the glimmering of the cracks from the moon shining in through the window. It was a very beautiful, clear, mid-summer evening. The temperature was not too warm or cool, and there was a light breeze. The sky was alit with a full moon and many stars. Normally she would bask in the moonlight, but that evening she remained in the shadows.

Her eyes stung as she tried to focus on what was in front of her. They were still getting used to being used. Even something as delicate as the moon's light agrivated her sight.

Turning her back on the open window, Sakura retreated further into the corner. She didn't know if she was ever leaving this room again.

A small knock came at the door.

Sakura knew who it was; there was only one other person in her home at this time at night. It had been almost a full hour since Sakura stopped throwing things. Maybe she had been waiting until things quieted down.

"Sakura?" came the muffled, concerned maternal voice. "Sakura, can I come in?"

The pink-haired girl refused to answer. She honestly didn't feel like it. What was the point? What was the point of anything anymore?

With a small click, the door opened and the woman who had raised Sakura walked in the door. A tall, slim and fair-skinned woman with equally fair white hair, her periwinkle blue eyes were in no way faded by the lack of light. Although she looked fairly young, there was a deep set and expression in her eyes that aged her.

She didn't bother turning on the lights, seeing as all of the lights in the house were already off. She said nothing, hands grasped together in front of her as she searched the room for Sakura. It didn't take her long to find what she was looking for.

Without hesitation, the woman went right over to the corner and sat down traditionally on the floor. She had always been full of grace and poise. Although she said nothing, she looked straight at Sakura with a comforting gaze. She was waiting for Sakura to say something first.

"What do you want, Renge*?" Sakura finally asked.

Renge was an approapriate name; the lotus. Her hair matched her namesake, just like the girl in front of her. It seemed that all Haruno women shared that trait.

"Sagiso*," the older woman finally said.

Surprised, Sakura raised her head to look Renge in the eye. "What?"

"That was your mother's name," Renge continued. "Your … real mother."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. For a moment Sakura was not certain if she was going to continue. When Renge finally opened her eyes once more, she looked directly at Sakura. "Not only was she my best friend and teammate, she was my beloved sister."

"Sister?" Sakura was in awe, and couldn't find anything else to say.

"Twin sister, to be exact," Renge clarified. The older woman stared at the ground in front of her, never losing composure or posture. "I'm sorry for deceiving you all these years, making you believe you were my daughter." She shook her head as though to clear it. "I never dreamed it would come out this way."

Finally looking Sakura in the eye again, Renge took a deep breath. "However, I want you to know that what I did was only because I wanted to protect you."

This time Sakura was more confused than ever. Her anger was evident in her words, "Protect me from what?!" she demanded. "What could be so horrible that you'd have to lie to me and everyone else my whole life?!"

"Everyone," Renge stated simply.

Sakura wasn't sure if Renge was bluffing or not, but her expression was unwavering. She was completely serious.

"Every person, every group, every town, every village … and even every nation, Sakura," her aunt explained. "They will all be after you now."

"Every nation?" Sakura echoed. "What could all the nations want with me?"

"Well … at least the male halves of the nations."

"Male?"

"Tell me Sakura, what do have heard about your family; the Hisui family?"

* * *

One Year Later ...

* * *

The dream was the same every night.

… she was there again.

Sasuke was not sure when the dreams started, or even how they started. All he did know was that they were starting to annoy him. An annoyance was something he would not tolerate. It was placing a large hindrance into his plans.

All of his hard work was catching up to him.

His so-called master Orochimaru had been slowly deteriorating over the last year.

Although Sasuke realized all this was nothing new, Kabuto was acting more jumpy than ever before. His fellow pupil of that madman was becoming easily agitate, at least when Kabuto did not know Sasuke was watching him. And medical shinobi's appearances were more scarce than ever before. Also, there was no way that Kabuto would pull out the heavy medicines if they were not necessary.

Each day the Sannin gradually became more and more sickly. The body Orochimaru was occupying was rejecting him fully; it was at the point where he did not move unless required. It seemed that his mentor was also favoring his chair.

And that could only meant one thing—Orochimaru had taken a turn for the worse.

Thus, Sasuke's opportunity was growing closer.

His opportunity to strike.

Sasuke realized that this was his moment, the moment he would have to kill his mentor. He knew he was going to have to move quickly. As soon as Orochimaru was at his weakest, the Sannin was going to attempt to take Sasuke's body for his own.

And that meant that Sasuke only had two choices; kill or be killed.

All that he had trained for the last three and a half years concerned this moment. But before that, he needed to make sure that he was more than ready to take on the challenge at hand. There was no way that after all of his hard work that he was going to die, not now.

He still had a goal to meet.

But this cursed, irritable dream was driving him insane.

It was preventing him from having a full night's rest. He needed to be at his peak to make his current goal. And for that, he needed sleep. However the one thing preventing him from having a full night's sleep was this accursed, damned dream.

That night was just like all the other ones.

She was there.

She was floating before his eyes—that's right, floating. Nothing was keeping her elevated other than Sasuke's sheer mind power of imagination. Almost as if she was submerged in water, her long, light hair flowed out around her in ever-moving waves. Head sloped forward and limbs completely relaxed, she appeared almost like a corpse.

A corpse that was luminescent.

Her whole body radiated with a glow that seemed to emerge from her very skin. And there was a lot of area for the light to escape, seeing as she was not wearing a thing. Her form was completely bare. That was how he knew it must have been a dream.

She had the body of a higher-being. Everything about her figure was the best representation of the human female form.

That luminescent skin almost translucent it was so light and fair. It contained not one blemish, nor mark of any kind. Said skin was wrapped around two very long and luxuriously shaped legs. They were muscular yet feminine at he same time. The curvature of her hips to her waist was so shapely that it begged to be traced. Her hips were wide and beckoning, her waist so small that it look almost fragile.

A pair of round, buoyant breasts were the perfect size; just a little too large to fit into the palms of his hands. Gracefully lengthened arms were only accented by her elongated delicate fingers. A long, thin neck was the topping feature.

And although he could not clearly see her face, he knew that it was just as lovely. It was perfectly symmetrical. From her high cheekbones to her heart-shaped jaw and chin, nothing was forgotten. Her mouth was accentuated by firmly plump deep lips that shamed the reddest apples. Her even and tiny nose was excellently curved. Closed eyes highlighted the long, thick lashes that covered her tinted cheeks.

She was perfection incarnated. That was how he knew it was a dream. There was not a woman alive this perfect.

This was a woman who even made his blood boil.

But that was not the biggest reason for Sasuke's concern.

For there was more to these dreams.

Each night as his mind was at rest, Sasuke was given the same information. It was the same dream, over and over. However the repetition was not his biggest concern. What bothered him was something else.

During the event, there was something he realized. As soon as his unconscious mind became aware of these images, he noticed something crucial; he could not see her face.

As soon as his mind realized he could not name her, the dream would progress. Sasuke would slowly get closer to this floating mirage. And as soon as he became within arm's length, he would attempt to reach a hand out towards her. What he was hoping to touch was beyond his sleeping mind. He only knew that he wanted to see her face.

He wanted to know the identity of this temptress that was disturbing his rest.

And as soon as he was close enough to touch her—that's when one of those mold-formed hands reached out and grabbed his wrist.

The rest of the woman's body remained exactly as it started, but the hand around Sasuke's wrist soon tightened into a death lock. Sasuke would become immobilized as the grip strengthened, and pain began to surge from it. Even as he heard the bones breaking and saw his hand twisted in a grotesque way, he could not even struggle.

She rendered him helpless.

Then, just as the pain began to grow she suddenly whipped up her head so that her face was centimeters away from his own. He was met with a pair of the brightest eyes he'd ever seen. Just like her body, they emitted their own light and glared at him menacingly.

Then, she pressed that perfect body of hers up against his own. That ample chest of hers pushed up against his skin, her hip bones matched up with his. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and her lips became only a breath's width away.

"Sasuke," he could hear her whisper into his ear mischievously. He could feel her lips form into the a smile. It was like all of this was a game to her. Lithe fingers slowly wrapped themselves around his neck. "Die!"

In the next split second, Sasuke was thrown with an inhuman force against the ground. It was so hard he could hear several of his bones breaking. It was nothing compared to the grip on his neck, the same grasp that made his lungs sting from the lack of oxygen.

Sasuke lay on the floor, his body shattered as the beautiful being positioned herself above him. He could see her wearing the most malicious and sadistic smile. Her head cocked to the side as her eyes displayed a sick bloodthirsty smile. He wanted desperately to free himself; his lungs were crying out for breath and his head was clouding from he blood his brain desperately needed. His vision was slowly ebbing away.

And it was as he was losing sight that he was able to fully see his killer.

Long, silky hair cascaded down her shoulders, clinging lusciously to her breasts. A tongue darted out and moistened those deep red lips of hers. Her eyes glistened with malevolence.

He knew her face.

It was one he knew very well.

And that was when everything went black.

The shock of dying in the dream jolted him like lightning out of his trance. His whole body shook as all the muscles in his body spasmed. Thousands of tiny feet beat against the inside of his ribcage; he clutched his chest where it felt like his heart was going to jump out.

He sat up, feeling the ache of his lungs from the intense breathing that he had gone through. His hands were clammy; he was covered in a layer of perspiration. And what was worse, was that his eyes were aching; he had unconsciously activated his Sharingan. Even while asleep, he had attempted to defend himself. Too bad he couldn't fight his own mind.

As he looked around, he found himself laying in bed. He was in Orochimaru's hideout, just like he had been when he decided to sleep.

The throbbing ache between his legs made him look down. Once again, there was a painful representation of the desire coursing through his veins. And all because of that cursed dream.

Dammit.

Was he a masochist?

He had actually wanted that dream to continue—at least part of it. The part of his bones breaking and the suffocation he could have gone without.

The subject … that was a different story. He would not have objected to another session with her pressed up against him.

Sasuke immediately pulled the covers off his bare form. After the dreams started, he began to sleep in the nude because of the awful sweating side-effect. No need to get his clothes filthy if he could prevent it.

Without even thinking about it, he went straight for the first thing he wanted to see after such an "eventful" evening; the shower. He did not even bother with the lights as he entered the windowless room. All he did was turn on all the faucet-heads so that they sprayed on him all at once—cold. No need for warm water here. Cold water was the only thing that calmed him down.

The icy droplets rippled down on his skin like tiny knives, but he did not care. All that he cared about was painful stiffness that he refused to look at. Hopefully the cold would numb him soon enough.

These dreams were not normal.

And being perfectly honest, he was not sure whether he should feel pleasure or caution.

Sasuke pressed his forehead and hands against the wall and closed his eyes, allowing the cold water to rush down his back. What was causing these bizarre dreams? He needed his head clear; he needed to think. Yet every time he began to think about the dreams, hot blood drew to that place—the one place that rendered him helpless.

Nothing Sasuke had done prepared him for this. He trained for pain, for endurance, for speed. But pleasure? That was an entirely foreign area. Who would have thought that such a thing would immobilize him?

Still, this was getting out of hand.

Why was this happening?

It was normal to experience dreams about a woman, was it not? He was a guy after all. Although he detested women most of the time, seeing as they were annoying beyond comprehension, he was by no means in favor of the other party. Training had consumed most of his life before he realized that his body was catching up with him. Aging meant everything that came along with it, and even he had hormones.

That still did not explain what was happening.

What about the woman? Was she to blame for this?

He knew her, this woman. He had recognized her, at least while he had been asleep. But as soon as he awakened, her face escaped him. Even then while he stood under the falling water, as he tried to focus, her identity eluded him. It seemed that the more he concentrated on it, the more it faded from his memory. Every time he woke up after a dream, it was the same story. Why could he never remember her face?

However, the strangest thing about these dreams was that Sasuke never had dreams like these before. Never had he dreamt of a woman, or of something that made his body ache so much. Why was this happening, why now?

He began to rack his brain for a reasonable explanation for this whole mess. None of it made sense. Night and day, the only thing that mattered was training. He had to meet his goal; he needed strength to overcome his teacher. There was absolutely no reason something else should occupy his thoughts.

So why did he suddenly start dreaming about a gorgeous woman killing him? And why was the thought so pleasuring?

Then again, maybe the training was the reason. Maybe this was a sign that he was training too much, at least along side his newest mentor. Was Orochimaru actually rubbing off on him? Was he developing some of that sadistic bastard's tastes? Did he need a woman to nearly kill him to get himself aroused?

All that still didn't explain the one most disturbing fact about the dreams; the subject.

Sasuke's hands tightened against the wall. His body was tensing. The dream was slowly fading from his mind, but he knew for sure that he recognized his assailant. And yet her identity was still lost to him. He racked his brain for anyone who he had come across that fit the profile; perfect body, light hair, skin and eyes.

What color had her eyes been again? They hadn't been blue, nor brown. They weren't violet, gray or black. Had they been gr—?

Sasuke's thoughts were suddenly interrupted. There was someone pounding on his door. Who could that be? The only one who ever came to his door was Kabuto, and he had yet to see the glasses-wearing medic-nin for a few weeks. Orochimaru was getting worse, his favorite follower was not going to leave his side idly.

Turning off the faucet and grabbing a towel, Sasuke rubbed his hair unceremoniously. As he entered the next room, he found another person standing there. Whoever knocked let himself in.

If Sasuke was surprised to see Kabuto standing there, he didn't show it.

"What?" Sasuke voiced bluntly.

His fellow student turned to look at him, not phased in the least to find Sasuke without any clothes on. He was, however, wearing a rather annoyed scowl on his face. Somehow, Sasuke felt as though this scowl was not directed at him.

"Get dressed," Kabuto finally answered, not bothering to look him in the eye. "Lord Orochimaru wishes to see you." Yep, he was definitely irritated about something.

Sasuke determined that without asking. Kabuto would not visit him without being told; Sasuke was under the impression the medic-nin disliked everyone who was not his master. As seeing as Kabuto was already pissed off about something, Sasuke doubted he liked playing messenger.

Throwing the towel aside, Sasuke turned away as he found his clothes. They were sitting on the bedside table, folded nicely, just as he had left them. "Where?" he questioned, slipping his shirt on. If he was going to met Orochimaru, he needed to know where.

About facing, Kabuto began walking away before he answered, "Main laboratory," he bit out. "And be quick about it."

With a slam of the door, the room was engulfed in darkness once more. At least he had been given time to dress in peace. He had a few more moments to think about this new matter before he had to deal with his so-called mentor.

Then again, maybe he was thinking about it too much.

It was a large possibility that the dreams meant nothing, that his suspicions were all just paranoia. If it was not for the obvious and blatant distraction, Sasuke would not have thought twice about these dreams.

But they _were_ affecting him.

He was beginning to think they were disrupting his sleep. And seeing as he allowed himself such a small amount as it was, he could not afford such a depletion.

As Sasuke finished dressing, he decided to push the thoughts of the dreams to the back of his mind. Being summoned by Orochimaru meant one of two things; either he had a training exercise, or he had finally decided he wanted his new body. Either way, he needed to be on his guard.

Because if he wanted to figure out these dreams, keeping his body would be the first step.

* * *

To be continued ...

* * *

*For those of you who do not know what Sagiso means (and I'll have to admit that I didn't either), here's a little info. The Sagiso is the Japanese name for the _Pecteilis radiata _(syn. _Habenaria radiata_) otherwise known as the White Egret Flower, or Fringed Orchid. Please feel free to look it up. In the Japanese language of flowers, it translates as "my thoughts will follow you into your dreams".

Please feel free to tell me your thoughts.


	2. Chapter I

~s~

~s~

~s~

~s~

~s~

~s~

!WARNING!

The following is going to be a graphic story. This means it will contain adult themes, situations and, yes, language. If you do not like that kind of stuff, feel free not to read it. Please, do not complain after I have warned about such a thing. You have been warned!

!WARNING!

~s~

~s~

~s~

~s~

~s~

~s~

* * *

Blind Ecstasy

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

This had to be it.

The large metal door fell to pieces as it crumbled to the ground.

Sasuke did not bother to wait for it to completely fall before he sheathed his sword and tore through to the other side. He was in too much of a hurry, driven with a purpose. The Uchiha had come to this place to find something, and he was not about to leave without doing so.

Behind him, he could hear the voice of his sharp-toothed companion. "Whoa there, Sasuke," Suigetsu cautioned, following closely behind. "Maybe you could wait just a moment."

The former Mist Ninja's steps were only slowed by the large sword over his shoulder, and their third companion. The orange-haired giant was careful as he stepped over the rubble. Juugo said nothing, simply trying to keep up the pace without damaging anything.

Sasuke did not reply. He hardly heard his companions as he scanned the walls with his bloodline's limit clearly seen in his eyes. Blood red and circled with three tomoe, they looked everywhere.

As he quickly stalked through the halls, it did not take him long to come across another person. The crimson-haired kunoichi was completely startled to see the Uchiha headed her way. She made a sound of terror as she instantly dropped the items she was holding before frantically looking for an exit. It did not stop Sasuke from swiftly cornering her.

Before Karin could get away, she found herself against the wall with a sharp blade against her neck. Eyes closed and trembling, she finally spoke. "What do you want!" she squeaked in fear.

"Where … is … she!" Sasuke bit out as he felt fire forming from the lowest part of his center. He practically bit it out he was so furious.

Still pathetically shaking, Karin slowly lifted a finger before muttering, "Third door on the right!" she exclaimed.

Sasuke quickly turned away and headed down the hall where she had instructed. Karin fell to the floor grasping her neck exasperantly. "Juugo!" The taller shinobi perked up at his name. "Bring her!"

Before Karin could catch her breath, she was hoisted up over Juugo's shoulder. She instantly looked unpleased and mortified at the same time. With a pout, she simply crossed her arms.

As Juugo started following Sasuke, Suigetsu fell behind him to look the kunoichi in the eye. He shook his head and sighed deeply. "That's what you get for crossing him," he told her matter-of-factly.

Karin snarled. "Shut up, fish-brain!"

Suigetsu smiled deviously. "That's not what you said the other night …" he mocked. The redhead only blushed as deep as her hair.

By the time the three of them had gotten to the indicated door, it was already pieces on the floor. Inside the room was the Uchiha heir.

He was standing still in the center of the room, staring at the room's contents.

The machine's tubes and wires completely lined the walls, ceiling and coiled over the floor. The room's focus was a large, cylindrical tank of water. The windowless room was only lit by the faint light emitting from the tank itself.

It illuminated the hauntingly still figure floating inside.

Sasuke went up and pressed his hand up against the cold glass, wiping away the layer of condensation. His eyes softened.

He finally found her.

"Sakura," he whispered.

* * *

Several weeks earlier …

* * *

"Tell me Sasuke, what do you know of the Hisui clan?" Orochimaru asked.

There was something off.

That was obvious even before Sasuke walked in the door.

Sasuke realized there was something up once he noticed the tense posture held by Kabuto. The medical ninja's movements were stiff and there was an unfading frown in his eyes. He would never show a frown with his lips, as even with his emotions getting the better of him, Kabuto would not allow Sasuke to see him in such a state.

But the frown was odd.

Sasuke expected no love from the light-haired shinobi; the pair never hid their distaste for one another. However, Kabuto usually had an all-knowing smirk on his face when they were around one another. This was primarily to throw Sasuke off (although it never succeeded), and lastly to show his genuine enjoyment of getting to experiment on the Uchiha.

Kabuto did not even care that he was obviously displaying such an emotion in front of Sasuke. That meant there was something affecting him—and probably something having to do with the reason he was summoned to see Orochimaru.

What confirmed Sasuke's suspicions was when he entered the room, there was another figure sitting besides his mentor.

The main laboratory was as dark and morbid as usual. Lights were all but nonexistant and each corner faded into shadows. The only places light was maintained was from the flames lit underneath the various chemical beakers and vials sitting on tables to the side. The small amount of light shimmering down onto his master's chair only added the right amount of drama to Orochimaru's menacing presence.

But there was something else different about the space—rather, someone.

A figure was cloaked in shadow right next to Orochimaru's makeshift throne.

Even with his Sharingan, Sasuke could not identify the figure. But he could see from its outline that it was human, or in the very least humanoid. Knowing Orochimaru, either explanation was a possibility. As Sasuke did not sense any kind of abnormal chakra coming from the figure, Sasuke decided that it was a human.

The identity of the person was another mystery.

From the shadow he cast, this person was wearing a baggy, large-hooded cloak. His hands were gloved, carefully extracting blood from the bared arm of the Sannin sitting in the light. Said hands were rather small, and his form seemed shorter.

But all this information was just what Sasuke received after a quick glance. He did not want his gaze to linger too long, for various reasons. Firstly, the person that wanted to take over his body was sitting right in front of him. Orochimaru was preoccupied, but that meant nothing. Secondly, Orochimaru had given him a question.

Ah yes, the Hisui clan. What did he know about them again?

Before Sasuke could answer, the fuming Kabuto was dismissed. Sasuke saw him glare daggers at the figure sitting besides the Sannin before slamming the door closed behind him. Well, that answered the question of Kabuto's irritation.

It was obviously this new figure.

Sasuke did not linger on the idea too long, as he had the question to occupy his thoughts. Too often, Orochimaru said things to test him, and other times it was to taunt. Then there were the occasions his teacher was just being dramatic—he did like hearing himself speak. Sasuke only had a few seconds to distinguish which of these things he was doing all awhile searching his brain for an answer to the question.

What did he know about the Hisui clan again?

"They are a very old clan," Sasuke finally answered in his typical monotonous voice. "Powerful, but very secretive. Very few know their true abilities. And so few of them are left, most think they are extinct."

Orochimaru smiled, the typical cross between admiration and sadistic pleasure. "Very good," he commended. He looked to the figure next to him. "I do believe that is what was fed to most populations?"

The figure took the vial of blood just drawn and held it to the light for inspection. After placing it in a case on the table next to him, the unidentified person simply nodded once. However, when he did, Sasuke could have sworn he heard the jingling of metal.

After putting Orochimaru's sleeve put back in place, turned to mix several different vials sitting at the table.

"Not many ninja know of their existence," Orochimaru started. He clasped his hands together in front of him, touching fingertip to fingertip. "I, however, gained a lot of knowledge of the clan back when I was still in Konoha. Would you like to hear what I found?"

Sasuke did not even attempt to answer; Orochimaru was going to continue anyway.

And he did, "The clan had a most appealing kekkei genkai," Orochimaru only paused to chuckle. "I have recently discovered a member of the Hisui clan that I would like to … study."

What Orochimaru meant by study was that he wanted to steal the clan's secrets for his own perverse reasons.

Maybe that was the reason he had been summoned. "Did you want me to retrieve him?" Sasuke asked. Surely the exercise would improve his skills if this person was formidable, even if he did not like the idea of being Orochimaru's errand boy.

"Always so eager to prove yourself," Orochimaru chuckled. "What is your hurry? You don't even know what the Hisui clan are capable of."

"So then tell me," Sasuke replied. It was almost a command.

The Sannin simply smirked. "The Hisui clan's kekkei genkai is the ultimate kekkei genkai," the Sannin started. "Because it is every other kekkei genkai."

That … was interesting.

What did he mean by that? The Sharingan could copy normal jutsu, but never a kekkei genkai. One had to have a certain lineage to have such an ability. That was the entire point of a kekkei genkai. What Orochimaru spoke of was confusing. How was one supposed have all the others?

"The Hisui clan also possesses a dōjutsu called the Tamagan," Orochimaru finally revealed.

Sasuke tensed.

A dōjutsu? There were only three known dōjutsu in existence. First, there was the obvious Sharingan, and secondly there was the Byakugan. The third, the Rinnegan, was known but also thought to be just a legend. Was that the one Orochimaru was speaking of? Or was he speaking of another?

"A dōjutsu?" Sasuke echoed suspiciously. He gave off a skeptical tone to throw off his master. In reality, he really wanted to know about it. He left it to his teacher's narcissism to help his curiosity.

"Oh yes," Orochimaru answered joyously. "And a very interesting dōjutsu as well. Tamagan is known as the "Jeweled Eye" because their members have particular eye colors without activating their dōjutsu. Their eyes resemble gemstones."

"Jade?" Sasuke tried, going for the direct translation of the Hisui name.

"Precisely," the Sannin agreed. "A bright and beautiful, fair green."

Light green?

For a second, Sasuke saw an image of his past flash through his mind's eye but he quickly suppressed it. What he was thinking about could not possibly be related.

"So why did you call for me, if you don't want me to get him?"

"Him?" Orochimaru echoed. "All of the current the members of the Hisui clan are female."

"Her, then," Sasuke corrected himself, growing agitated. "Why am I here?"

Orochimaru made a 'tsk' noise and shook his head. "How do you think the Hisui clan can own all other kekkei genkai, Sasuke?"

Possessing a kekkei genkai meant a person needed a certain lineage. If the Hisui clan possessed all of them, did that mean they possessed all those lineages?

"Their kekkei genkai is one that adapts," Sasuke finally muttered, realizing the answer at the same time. "With each new generation, it acquires new genetics and hence more kekkei genkai."

This time, his mentor's smirk was wide. "Precisely," he agreed. "The Hisui clan is all female, because their clan has been bred to produce the perfect companions for all other ninja. They have a certain … animal magnetism. A woman from the Hisui clan is not only the ultimate lover, but the strongest mother."

What did this have to do with anything? Had Orochimaru found a woman for himself? Funny, Sasuke never really thought Orochimaru desired anything but power.

"But the greatest reason that their numbers are so scarce, is because Hisui women have another, very fascinating power," Orochimaru explained. "When she takes a husband, her husband's strength and chakra practically skyrocket."

"Why is that?" Sasuke asked. Power just from marrying someone? How was that possible?

The Sannin let out an exaggerated sigh. "Oh, dear Sasuke, all this time training has made you so naïve," he laughed. "Let me be more specific; when a Hisui woman f*cks a man, he gains tremendous power."

Sasuke did not reply to that. What could he say? That was precisely the last thing Sasuke would have thought to come out of his mentor's mouth. It sounded preposterous. How was that even a possibility? It sounded too good to be true. Then again, if it was true, it explained why the clan was so secretive and scarce.

Sleeping with a woman to gain power? Well, Orochimaru had done less moral things. Knowing many lowly ninja, they would not even pause to consider it if it meant more power. And secondly, it meant sex with a tremendously beautiful woman.

Some ninja would just do it for the woman, the scoundrels. Sasuke did not think much about women, but he knew that no real shinobi—no man—needed to force a woman into such a thing. Real men were powerful enough to get the women to come to them. He would know; he had enough of them annoying him all his life.

Sasuke refrained from rolling his eyes. None of this answered his question.

"Why am I here?" Sasuke repeated, not bothering to hide the hint of annoyance in his voice.

Instead of answering, Orochimaru simply looked at the figure sitting next to him. Sasuke had nearly forgotten this person. "Go ahead, little flower," the Sannin encouraged. "Why don't you say hello to your old friend?"

That made Sasuke pause.

Old friend?

The form stood with one swift motion. Sasuke heard the jingling of metal again. This person turned around and stepped into the light, pulling the hood down.

What came tumbling out of the hood were two long, braided tails of hair, one on either side of this person's head. And as soon as Sasuke saw this person's face, he realized that it was a she.

The second Sasuke saw her face, he felt something foreign stir within his body. It was almost as if he had begun rigorous training, because his pulse instantly sped up. He could hear it pumping in his ears. A strong, hypnotizing fragrance suddenly found its way to his nostrils. Was that flowers?

She had to be the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

Sasuke did not rank women much. He was much too preoccupied to even care. But he knew what was beautiful. Her skin was fair and flawless like a porcelain doll. Her face round and heart-shaped. She possessed a petite nose, button-like and perfectly even. Her full lips were the darkest shade he had ever seen. She had incredibly long, dark curly lashes that framed her large, penetrating eyes.

But that was not what made him stiffen.

There was a black diamond shape mark in the center of her forehead, almost like a tattoo. Her lovely eyes were the most startling shade of light green, jade green. And her long, silky smooth hair was the color of cherry blossoms; a light pink.

Sakura. Haruno … Sakura.

Sasuke could do nothing but stare at the beautiful creature he had once called his teammate. She did nothing but stare back at him with an equally blank expression. The look in her eyes was hollow and haunting, like she was just a doll.

Sasuke found absolutely nothing to say. All he could do was think to himself; was this really Sakura?

"Quite lovely, isn't she?" Orochimaru finally broke through the silence.

Sasuke did not say anything. He was staring at Sakura's face. Part of him was hoping she would give him an answer to his questions. What was she doing here? How was she a member of the Hisui clan? And was she really Sakura?

"She's really something, isn't she?" At his silence, Orochimaru stood up and came up next to Sakura. He came up and took her chin in his hand, turning her head from side to side. All Sasuke could see were more angles of her lovely face. "So much like her own mentor. Doesn't your blood just boil by looking at her?"

The Uchiha heir could not deny that something was happening to him that he had never experienced before. He did not know if it was good or bad, but he knew it was foreign. He did not like it; it was something that he did not tell his body to do. That meant he was not in control, and he hated that sensation.

After letting go of Sakura's face, she simply looked forward once again. It was like nothing fazed her in the slightest. She was quiet, motionless and looked completely different.

Was this really Sakura?

"I'm so glad you remember your dear teammate," Orochimaru continued. He placed his arms behind him and began to circle Sasuke. He came up behind him and placed his arms on the Uchiha's shoulders. "It makes things so less complicated."

Sasuke did not bother craning his neck around, but turned his gaze toward the Sannin. "And why is that?" he asked.

Orochimaru lowered his face next to his before answering. His laughter felt like the flickering of a snake's tongue against his ear. "Because, Sasuke, our dear little flower Sakura is my gift to you."

Sasuke felt his eyes widen unconsciously.

"Feel free to do anything you'd like to her … and I do mean, anything."

* * *

To be continued ...

* * *

I used the asterisk with Orochimaru's words here because I do not feel comfortable using that particular word. Feel free to think of whatever you want for "f*ck".


End file.
